


december 7th: the plan

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: proposaldan decides what he wants early on
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	december 7th: the plan

Manchester is pretty.

It’s insanely pretty. It was pretty in October, it was pretty in November and now, whilst Dan’s standing here looking up at the Christmas lights and how festively incredible it all is, he decides it’s definitely a hundred percent pretty in December too.

“Come on,” he hears Phil’s deep voice in his ear. “I wanna get a festive drink.”

He’s already a few steps ahead of him when Dan laughs, and takes long strides to catch up with him, nudging him with his shoulder, making him look around at him.

“You’re such a capitalist,” Dan grins widely. “You know that.”

Phil rolls his eyes fondly as he chuckles. “No I’m not, I just like sugar and fancy things,” he smirks, looking back at Dan through narrowed eyes.

“Hmm,” Dan hums. “Sure you do.”

If it were any place else, any universe different and he’d have expected Phil to take his hand, lacing their fingers together and pull him along to his desired destination.

His skin itches a little; a want for it. Just to slip his hand into Phil’s and have their palms get sweaty together.

But they can’t. And Dan doesn’t linger on that idea for too long. He doesn’t want to.

Instead, he follows Phil, weaving through crowds of people where he can reach out and wrap his fingers around the bottom of his coat.

He tugs at it and Phil’s glancing over his shoulder as they walk.

“Alright duck?” He asks, voice thick with his accent that it makes Dan giggle.

“Yeah, ducky,” he replies, mimicking his accent.

Phil rolls his eyes again, scoffing with a smile until he turns his head back around and carries on walking.

With so many people around, too busy to notice, Dan keeps hold of his coat, not letting go.

*

They get festive drinks and walk around for a bit. The city is slowly starting to be infested with Christmas lights hanging from building to building, and they spend time aw’ing at them as the evening grows darker, and each bulb comes to life.

Eventually they get tired, and once Phil suggests heading back to his house, Dan is already nodding and agreeing at the idea of a warm bed and a warm Phil to snuggle up to.

They sit closely on the bus, their legs pressed up against one another giggling as they talk about little inside jokes that scatter over the time they’ve known each other.

Dan can’t believe that he’s known Phil, in the flesh, for almost two months now.

It feels like he’s blinked and times already moved past him in a blur.

A good blur, he thinks. Everything with Phil is good.

*

It feels even better to take his shoes off though.

They get through the front door and both sigh; the house is warm and it smells like cooking.

Dan’s neatly putting his shoes by the door when she appears from the kitchen.

“Dad’s making lamb,” she tells Phil. “You better not have filled yourselves up on sugar out there.”

Phil’s shrugging off his coat when Dan laughs.

“Only a little bit,” he tells her. “Phil’s unstoppable.”

Phil feigns a look of hurt, something rather dramatic as his mother laughs.

“Oh I know too well,” she shakes her head. “I hope he isn’t too bad of an influence, dear.”

Dan smiles sweetly and in the corner of his eye he can see the look Phil’s pulling. He loves winding him up like this.

“Oh never,” Dan tells her. “Especially when yours and Mr Lester’s cooking is as good as it is.”

Kath blushes and does a high pitched giggle which has Phil raising his brows at her.

“Oh, Daniel, you really are a love, aren’t you?” She says as she pats him on the arm.

It feels loving. It feels warm and Dan wishes maybe he could have more of that feeling for a little while longer.

Dan smiles at her. “Only telling the truth.”

She smiles back at him when Phil clears his throat.

“We’re gonna head upstairs,” he says rather awkwardly. “You wanna play…. halo?”

Bless Phil for trying, he thinks.

“Sure, yeah,” Dan nods. “We can do that.”

Kath is either oblivious or uncaring as she hums. “Well, dinner will be soon so don’t get too distracted, okay?”

Dan can tell that Phil’s trying to keep a neutral face.

It’s not working very well.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” he’s rushing out before he’s quickly legging it up the stairs.

Dan smiles at Kath a final time before he’s quickly following.

When they make it to Phil’s room, he kicks the door shut and lets out a laugh.

“I really need to get my own place,” Phil groans as he flops onto the bed. It creaks under his weight.

Dan crosses the room to go sit beside him.

“What, and miss out on all the roast dinners you get cooked for you?” He asks.

Phil cracks open an eye and looks up at Dan with a squint.

“I’d rather have you,” he pouts. “And besides, I’m starting to think they’re only doing that because they love you so much.”

Dan giggles, laying down beside him.

“Not my fault I’m so charming,” he teases.

Phil hums, the room falling into a comfortable silence.

Dan can hear the sound of Phil’s soft breathing, the sound of Nigel downstairs moving plates and glasses for dinner. There’s a faint hum of voices which must be Kath and the smell of their cooking wafts up beneath the floor.

He loves this domestic lifestyle existing around this. 

He wants this. He wants this with Phil, specifically.

“Phil?” He says after some time.

There’s a pause, and for a moment Dan worries that he’s fallen asleep already, that is until he lets out a sleepy and deep grunt. It sends a flurry of butterflies swirling in his stomach.

The bed creaks and Phil’s rolling over to his side to look at him. Dan does the same and their noses brush making them both let out little breathy laughs.

“Phil,” Dan says again once they’ve gone quiet. 

Phil hums, his eyes are sleepy and his grin is dopey and wonky and incredibly Phil.

“Yeah?”

Dan’s eyes flicker across his face.

“Marry me one day,” he says. It’s less of a question and more of an understanding.

Phil blinks at him, eyelashes flutter across his face when his face breaks into a grin.

“Is that a proposal?” He asks cheekily.

Dan snorts. “No. God no, I’m only a baby,” he says just as his voice cracks.

It makes Phil laugh again, a little harder this time and Dan shoves him on his shoulder where he rolls onto his back.

Dan doesn’t waste an opportunity and quickly swings his legs over Phils hips and straddles him.

Phil lets out a little wheeze as Dan shifts his entire body weight on top of him.

“Get off,” Phil whines. “You’re crushing my willy.”

Dan lets out a fake little gasp and eases himself off him as they both laugh together.

Phil’s able to wriggle upwards to prop himself up on his elbows and look up at Dan with a smile.

“You never gave me an answer,” Dan says, reaching forward to tug on a long strand of black hair that falls over Phil’s eyes.

“I want something more fancy that that,” Phil tells him.

Dan’s cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling.

“One day, yeah?”

Phil’s hands sneak up and settle around Dan’s neck, pulling him down where he happily follows, pressing his lips against Phil’s.

They feel like home; warm and safe and loving.

They eventually pull away with a little puff of breath. If dinner wasn’t so soon Dan would allude to something more.

Something he wants all the time when he’s here with Phil.

Phil’s smiling at him, eyes soft and smile true.

“One day,” he tells him. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
